Gifts From Above
by TheGodOfBlueCookies
Summary: When Barry Allen leaves his life in Central City to start anew in National City he is recruited into the DEO. With a new job, new technology and a new life he attempts to create a medical breakthrough in the form of a new drug, Velocity. After waking up from a coma and being forced to remember things from his past, how will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Gifts From Above**

 **Barry POV**

A new start, that's all I asked for. And now, I'm finally getting it.

' _Welcome to National City!'_ The train stations automatic voice called out as my train came to a stop and the doors slid open.

The station was packed to the brim of its glass ceiling. The giant digital clock bathed the small crowds on the platforms with an orange light as it read 6:29:47

 _Whoo early for once!_

I clattered off the train, my suitcases in each hand as I blocked up the door with the bags falling off my back.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry..." I apologised multiple times as I picked up my luggage and hobbled to the side.

 _I don't need to be at the tower until 7:30... Time for a coffee!_

I rolled along the platform, my bags trailing behind me as I got to the ticket gate. Sliding my ticket through the gate and walking through, I pulled one of the guys to the side.

"Sir, do you know where I can get some coffee? Long trip from Central." He waved me off as he mumbled something about 'just down the street'.

I trundled down the sidewalk until I found someplace with some French name that I could never pronounce.

I pushed through the glass doors and set my bags off to the side before going to the counter, for being so early in the morning, there sure are a lot of walking zombies.

People in expensive looking suits lined the counter as the barista slowly served the customers. Everyone grunted their order until one especially chirpy blonde thought being up at this time was usual; she was jumping up and down on her feet and speaking more than two words at a time.

 _Seriously? I almost never sleep and this person is still more awake than me!_

"Usual please!" She cheered as she looked around, fixing the glasses that threatened to drop off the bridge of her nose.

 _Of course I got stuck behind little Ms Sunshine!_

I waited behind her in line as her long coffee was prepared in three separate machines no less!

Waiting... and waiting... and waiting. The women decided to take a look around and turned her back on the Barista as soon as the coffee was placed on the counter.

"There you go, Kara. Don't want to be late for Ms Grant." The Barista must have startled 'Kara' as she jumped and turned at lightning speed, the coffee being knocked by her elbow.

The coffee started tumbling off of the counter as I reached out and grabbed the cylinder, ignoring the scolding contents that spilled slightly onto my hands.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't mean that!" She gasped as I brought the coffee back up to the counter, not wanting to spend another ten minutes behind one person.

"It's no problem. Don't want you running late." She picked up the coffee again as I placed my order.

"Hi, I'm... I'm Kara." She stuttered as she held her hand out to me.

"Barry Allen, glad to be your coffee saviour today." I joked lightly to shake of the awkwardness.

"You're my hero Barry. Say... Do you want to... maybe..." She stuttered again but I cut her off.

"Look, you're cute and probably a great person, but I've just moved here and I'm not really looking to, you know, date." I stammered awkwardly as her face morphed to a look of sadness but brought back her chirpy exterior pretty quickly.

"Right! Plus, we just met! I'm not someone who goes out with a guy because she saved a coffee... and in turn my job... and in turn my house... and in turn my life..." She murmured as the Barista clicked her fingers at her.

"Cat!" She reminded the blonde as she shot to attention and uttered a 'right' before bursting out the door.

 _First day here and I already attracted the crazy girl? Great start Barry!_

I took my coffee and tipped generously, deciding to sit down rather than attempt to tow my backs and drink the boiling liquid on the quickly busying streets.

Today I had a simple to do list. Get up for the train, check. Be on time for the train, check. Be ON TIME for the train, also check.

Now I only had to find one of the tallest buildings in National City and talk to someone named 'Hank Henshaw' for a prestigious job in the NCPD.

Really that's all I had planned, after I meet Hank at 7:30, I need to find a motel or something until I can find a place. I sipped at my coffee absentmindedly, waiting for the time to pass as I looked over the skyline to find the tallest building.

There were a few tall buildings, Catco, a fancy hotel and an office building. I was sent a picture of what the building looked like but no name or anyone to talk to when inside.

I looked down to my phone to see an angular building with blue glass and no signs to state what it was or any business at the top. I spotted the structure a max walk of about twenty minutes away, near the Catco building.

I spotted the digital clock in the top right corner of the phone as it read 7:15.

 _7:15?! I'm gonna be late again! The Doctor warned me about this!_

I binned the drink cup and gathered my bags, practically lifting the suitcase over the sidewalk I rushed through the crowds, apologising when I hit someone with the bags but never stopping until I reached the front entrance.

.

I pushed through the glass door, my bags being stuck but nothing I couldn't fix without a couple hard tugs. After dislodging the bags I turned to find the reception filled with people all wearing serious faces and no smiles anywhere to be seen.

I walked over to the receptionist, a man in a black suit and an earpiece, hands behind his back and slight bulge under his left arm. _A gun?!_

My suitcases made loud scratching noises as I dragged it along the smooth floor, drawing all eyes to me. I reached the receptionist but he hardly acknowledged my presence.

"Uh, hi. I'm Barry, Barry Allen. I'm here for the 7:30 meeting with a Mr Hank Henshaw." I held out my hand but the receptionist just pushed a button and spoke with a monotone voice.

"7:30 meeting at 7:35. The Director won't appreciate it. Go take a seat, he will be down soon." He pointed to the waiting area then reverted back to his original stance.

I was seated approximately 20 minutes before one large elevator came down to the lobby and opened to reveal a dark skinned man in full black clothing, boots, trousers, t shirt. Nothing like I would expect of a NCPD officer...

He was flanked by two other burly men who followed in their formation perfectly until they reached me.

"Hi, hi sir. Barry Allen." I greeted after tripping over a few of my own bags.

"You planning on moving in Mr Allen?" He asked as he eyed my bags critically.

"No sir, just got here from Central City. It was pretty short notice so I had to bring my stuff with me until I can find a place to stay for now. And please sir, call me Barry." I extended a hand that almost got broken as he gripped it with the force of a bear.

"Follow me, Mr Allen." He ordered as we headed to the elevator but broke off into a separate room.

"Sit down." He ordered again, as I followed like a puppy dog. Taking one of the two seats that were separated by a table.

"You were late Mr Allen. Normally I don't tolerate that kind of first impression." He left me hanging for a few seconds as I felt my heart drop. "But you are lucky I need a new lab guy and you are the best in this part of the country." He pulled out a file and threw it to my side of the table.

"You have a file on me? What position is this Mr Henshaw?" I asked as I looked through my life story... Including my doctor reports since I was eleven...

"You see my concern, Mr Allen. I need your skills, but I need to make sure you are mentally stable for the position." He pulled out a singular sheet from the pages and sat across from me.

"Tell me. What did you see when you were eleven. On that night." I knew exactly what he was referring to, but how did he know?

"With all due respect sir. I don't want to. I have been going to the therapy and I have gotten past it. My mother's murder doesn't define who I am." I spoke with the certainty that had been missing with my physiatrist.

"It may not. But the illusion you made after you found your mother. A vortex of red lightning? And a man at the centre? Disappearing and reappearing blocks away from your house? Why would you think this?" I snapped at his knowledge of my past.

"Look! I was a child that just saw his father murder his mother, I made up a story to cope with it! I came here for a job, not another therapy session. The point is, my mother is dead, and my father died in prison. My therapist helped me repress the memories and I am over it, what has this got to do with the NCPD anyway?" I stood from the chair and leaned over the desk.

"This isn't for the NCPD." He stated before getting up and leaving the room, making me follow him.

"Seriously?! My captain said that this was a sure thing; I left my old life in Central for nothing? What is going on?" Hank entered the elevator he emerged from, his two bodyguards joining him but keeping the doors open.

"Are you coming Mr Allen?" He challenged as I hesitated at entering the small space with three beefy guys.

With my final breath, I stepped a foot inside the elevator, the doors immediately snapped shut behind me as the men both turned a key in two secret indents in the side of the walls.

"What's with all the secrecy? You keep Superman up here?" I tried to joke to shrug off how uncomfortable the situation was.

"Close enough, Mr Allen." Hank smiled lightly as the Elevator shot from the ground floor and raised us maybe a dozen floors in under twenty seconds. The doors opened to a dark blue room, the sun pouring through the tinted windows and bathing the military like people all standing around the large room with the most advanced technology I had ever seen.

"Welcome to the DEO, Mr Allen. A secret branch of the Government that only the President knows about. I am the Director and recently my best lab chemist has demanded a promotion to the field. That's where you come in. You will be fully trained of course but you will spend most of your day doing what you would normally do in the CCPD except with Alien material and more advanced technology." He walked through the building with a brisk pace, showing off the highly military-like agents in full black and a gun strapped to their side, the advanced computers and satellite display and laboratory.

"This isn't what I signed up for..." I trailed off as I looked through the lab, a lot of stuff that the whole CCPD budget could never afford.

"Now you know why I had to question you on your past. I have a recommendation from your old captain and co workers, you are qualified for the job and it's yours, if you can go through the training." He called over a small brunette who seems to be wearing a gun holster a couple sizes too big.

"Alex. Meet Barry Allen, he will be your replacement." I mindlessly shook Alex's' hand as I took it all in.

"You up for the job, Rookie?" She asked as I thought about my measly lab in Central

The Captain would always take me back; Joe would make sure of it. Could I work for the government? With Hank when he knows so much about my past?

I told him myself, that my past doesn't define me. I don't need to be depressed because my mother died; I don't need to be ashamed of my father's prison suicide. I don't even remember the night, only what my therapist has told me.

"Bring it on." I challenged as neither smiled happily, but a menacing grin that made me bite my tongue.

.

"Keep your hands up, Barry!" Alex yelled at me before her fist connected with my nose for the fifth time today.

"Come on! I had to get my nose fixed last month, don't break it again!" I complained as I wiped the blood of my lip.

"Then keep your hands up. You may be a quick learner, but you have a lot to learn." Alex let loose her onslaught as I ducked and dodged her punches until a kick was sent to my chest, kicking me off the training mat.

"Why do I have to do this anyway? I'm a lab guy." I picked myself up off the cold floor as Alex jumped down to the ground and picked up her towel.

"All DEO agents have to know how to fight and shoot to a degree, lab guys are no different, and you were told when you started three months ago. You ready for the next round?" She asked as she jumped back onto the mat.

"Not tonight, I'm too tired and I don't think my face can take anymore." I sighed as I dabbed the blood on my brow and upper lip.

"You quit early tonight then you come in earlier tomorrow. You know my rule." She sighed as she took off her padded gloves that really need some extra padding.

"I'm not quitting out just yet, I'm just gonna put a few extra hours in the lab. As long as Hank is still away." I looked out of the training room to find barely anyone still active, being around ten at night anyway.

"No, he's still overlooking our secondary base in the desert. Remember Barry, I'm going away so you better keep up your training without me." She warned me.

"Yeah yeah, don't you have a sister to go see?" I subtly prodded.

"Not gonna happen, Agent Allen. She already has one secret agent in her life, she's not getting another." She waved me off as she left for the elevator, leaving me alone in my lab.

I had been spending lots of time alone in here. After about three months of getting my ass handed to me by Agent Danvers I decided to use the new labs to start one of my own projects.

To speed up my recovery time by increasing my bodies work rate. In theory it would speed up my cells so everything from common colds to broken bones would be fixed within hours.

I will need to add safety measures for things like quicker aging. Also if I speed up metabolisms I want to account for dehydration and the speed food would be broken down. But if I can fix the mistakes like that then theoretically cure most diseases, fix bones in hours, it would be an extraordinary medical breakthrough, plus the field Agents could use some quick fixes.

It would be a drug so I have to make sure it's not addictive and that I can manufacture it at a mass scale.

This drug could be the greatest creation in recent history. It can do wonders.

.

This drug will never work!

I have been here for hours and yet I still can't get a balanced formula that doesn't fall apart after two seconds of promising results.

I need something to bond the chemicals together quickly and fuse them before they break down.

I attempted to add a few more chemicals but it was ruined when lightning struck something outside. I jumped higher than ever before and sent some of the non-lethal chemicals all over myself in the white lab coat.

"Great! This was my favourite lab coat!" I whined as I shed the clothing quickly.

A second bolt struck in the distance, causing the electricity for the entire city to die out, but as the lights in my lab turned off, a light bulb in my head lit up like the fourth of July.

"Lightning! Perfect!" I grabbed all the chemicals I was using and a long iron pipe on my way to the balcony just across from my lab.

I set up my makeshift conductor and a timing device that will release all the chemicals together once the bolt of lightning bolt hits the metal, then it continues to travel until it binds them together.

It's not the best method but with all but the emergency generator down I need to use desperate measures to complete this breakthrough now!

"C'mon... c'mon... C'mon!" I chanted as I looked into the air, the clouds were rumbling but not sending anything but rain towards the ground.

As I looked back towards my experiment, I saw that the open beakers were being diluted by the rain, a rookie mistake. I cursed under my breath before running back into my lab and grabbing all the beakers of chemicals that I would need for the compound.

I rushed back to the balcony and began attaching the needed chemicals before I could taste a metallic copper in my mouth. I looked skyward just as the clouds parted and a dark blue bolt of electricity soared toward my conductor.

"Shi~" I began as the bolt hit the iron rod, spilling corrosive chemicals over my skin in unbelievable agony.

The last kick in the nuts was when the lightning made its way through the rod and towards the unready beakers. My eyes were squeezed shut but my ears could hear a small hissing before my body was blown back inside with glass shrapnel as I was doused in even more chemicals and many lacerations from the glass, letting the chemicals pour into my bloodstream.

I wish I had my advanced healing right now as my screams die in my throat and my body gives into the pain.

The last picture I could see was a passenger plane, with one turbine on fire, falling to the ground before I blackened out.

.

' _Pa-pa-pa-poker face'_

My ears twitched as I drifted into consciousness.

 _Is that Lady Gaga? My favourite song no less?_

" _Who's song this time Agent Schott?"_ A deep voice interrupted the song as my vision started coming back and immediately the pure white ceiling blinded me

 _That's a bright white roof, must be morning!_

" _Agent Allen's today sir. Checked his face book page."_ This voice seemed a lot softer and obedient as the deep voice was obviously dominant.

The memories of my experiment came back to me, my brain raced as the images came back, the chemicals, the lightning bolt, the explosion.

Machines around me started to beep rapidly until it was just an ongoing noise, I could feel cold hands on me as I tried to jerk my unresponsive body awake.

" _What's going on? I could hear the beeping from my apartment."_ A gust of wind flew over me and a women's voice that held an aura of authority demanded to know as I felt the control of my body coming back to me.

I shot up, sweating from head to toe with wires all over me, The Director of the DEO, Hank Henshaw and two other figures were around the bed that I recognised as a DEO hospital bed.

"Whoa! He's alive!" A small brunet man jumped back as he typed at his datapad.

"What happened?!" I demanded as I jumped to my feet, swiping the wires off of my bare stomach and chest, I brushed past the girl in a cape and made my way to the door but the Director stopped me.

"Agent Allen, you've been in a coma for just under a year, take your time." He warned as he pushed me back to the bed with a little more force than his body would allow.

"It will all be okay." A petite blonde in the blue and red get-up reassured me as I cowered away.

"Who are these people Director?" I backed up to the wall as three more Agents came in, at the front was Alex.

"Barry? You're awake?" She asked as she lowered her pistol, but two automatic weapons were still aimed at my bare chest.

"Stand down men. Agent Allen is no threat." The Director ordered, the Agents following his orders immediately

"You were struck by lightning Agent. Our other lab techs said that you must have been trying to do some experiment when the lightning struck. It doused you in chemicals and exploded glass was embedded in your skin." Alex explained to me as I began slowing my breathing down.

"Who are these two?" I asked as I pointed to the guy frantically typing at a computer and the blonde that looked prepared to go as a feminine Superman for Halloween.

"The man at the computer is Agent Schott; he's our newest IT guy. And this is Supergirl, the cousin of Superman." Hank explained to me as I looked her over, my brain starting to get fuzzy as I looked at the red cape.

"Hi, you've been in your coma for as long as I've been around, I protect National City with help from the DEO, I hope you get better soon." She cheerfully introduced herself as my brain started going into a full spin.

Hank and Supergirl seemed to hear something in the distance as they both shot up to their full height, Supergirl still not being very tall, and hank a full head taller.

"Gotta go, bank alarm a few blocks away." She smiled to the people in the room before running out at super speeds, leaving nothing but a blood red trail from a blood red cape.

I jumped back and landed on the ground as a wave of new memories seemed to have come back to me. The night my mother was murdered, it wasn't red lightning, it was a red cape! The man in the storm now seemed too small to be a man, now they were petite and had a lean build, nothing like how my therapist told me.

How stupid of me! There is no such things as lightning men, it was a kryptonian! A female Kryptonian...

My mother was killed by Supergirl!

"Are you all right Agent Allen?" Hank asked as I picked myself up from the floor

"N...N... Yeah. That will just take a bit of getting use to. I will be fine when I get to my lab." I tried to push through the Agents at the door but Alex stomped me with just one hand.

"You need to rest, you have been in a coma and your muscles must have deteriorated from the lack of use. You can get back to work in a couple weeks at minimum." I turned back to find myself facing a screen that was connected to a camera directly trained at my abdomen.

"Lightning... Gave me abs?"

 _Huh, I wonder what else it gave me_


	2. No Mercy

**No Mercy**

 **Barry POV**

 _C'mon... C'mon!_

I racked my brain to try any jog any more memories loose of the cage put in place by my therapist.

 _Goddamn doctor! I told him my father didn't kill her! But no one listened; no one listens to weak, pathetic, puny Barry Allen!_

Everyone had left my room to continue their jobs, leaving me with my new, very angry thoughts.

Alex told me that 'Supergirl' had come out of hiding the day I went into a coma and has been saving the city ever since.

 _A bit of a coincidence, is it not? My mother's murderer hiding in the same city as me until the day I go into a coma and on that day she makes herself a hero? Not on my watch!_

Whinn had told me that they had all but given up on me in the first week. I had lost a lot of blood from the glass lacerations and most of my skin was covered in corrosive acid, not to mention the severe lightning burns. But on the third week, when they were about to pull my plug, they noticed that my scars had all but healed. A week after that and I had no more acid corrosion. And a month after that any signs of my accident had disappeared. Like it had never happened.

 _Velocity! It worked! The formula was poured onto me then bonded; it must have healed me from the inside!_

I need to get back to my lab; I successfully made the drug that can save a person's life! I need to get it to the public so it can begin saving peoples life.

 _No! I need to see how else it can be used, if there are any side effects, I can't give a deadly drug to hospitals across the country without performing more tests._

That's right. I need to make some more and put it through a series of tests, I can't let any more people die because it 'may' have worked.

 _Who can we test it on though? We can't inject a homeless person with it, we can't tell anyone at the DEO and certainly not Supergirl!_

I have to inject myself with it. I can't test it without a volunteer and there is no one else more qualified and willing to stay quiet. How can I get to the lab though?

 _Wait until night, when all the lab technicians have left, that's when we will sneak out and use the lab, when no one is there. That's the best way to reduce disturbances._

I will wait until night. When most people have gone home, that's when I need to do my experiments, I can't do them all tonight, I will have to spread them across multiple nights.

 _Good, it is almost dark now, soon the guards outside will be changing shifts and you know these guys are lazy, as soon as the clock strikes 8 they will race to the locker room, leaving you to have a straight shot to the labs!_

Now. I just have to wait.

.

The clock struck eight, and just as expected, the Agents outside my door rushed off, leaving behind the rhythmic drum of their heavy boots along the hallway.

 _Go now!_

I threw the covers off my body and poked my head out the door, only a few people were leaving and that was the opposite way of my target.

 _Perfect!_

I tapped down the hallway; the dull noise of my bare feet slapping the ground was the only sound in the nearby area. I reached my personal lab that I took from Alex and made my way to the locker in the far corner.

This used to be Alex Danvers lab but with me taking her job I also got her lab. I swung the metal door open to find the spare pair of clothes that I always kept here for the specific reason that chemicals would go all over me.

I buttoned up my shirt, trousers and laced up my converse before looking for the specific chemicals I would need. Unfortunately, I need to ask for my own chemicals when I need them, and since I was in a coma, I had no chance to order new chemicals.

 _Looks like you have to steal some; Jenkins always has a full stock._

Jenkins always has everything a science geek could need, but he also had a god complex, he only lets you take things if you give him enough offerings.

 _He can't ask for anything if he doesn't know we are taking anything._

Right. It's not like he'll miss them, he always has new supplies in every week. He will hardly realise they are missing. In and out, he is probably knee deep in his pointless research anyway.

I poked my head around the door that connected my lab with Jenkins, he was running between his chemistry set and his notepad, obviously too absorbed to see me. His short brown hair was ragged, like he hasn't slept since he got this job and his glasses were slipping off his sharp nose.

Unfortunately, his chemical rack was in-between both of his destinations, cutting me off from the vital component I need to complete my research.

 _Just run in Barry, you need those beakers, just run in and grab them, then run out._

He will see me if I just burst into the room.

 _Trust yourself Barry; he will never know you are there._

But it's in the middle of the room!

 _Run, Barry. Run!_

I charged into the room, keeping my head low until I reached the rack. I scooped up all the sealed beakers and ran back out, blocking out my surroundings.

I placed all the compounds on my desk and looked back to my door, expecting Jenkins to be fuming in the doorway.

... But he wasn't.

 _Trust yourself, Barry. Now get to work_

I set to work making the formula, and now that I had the knowledge and working electricity I wouldn't need to get hit with a bolt of lightning.

.

So close! I am only one step away!

 _You know what to do now, Barry._

After three hours of exact measurements and diluting many different substances, I finally had the right mix, I held the dark blue mix of chemicals under the light, and nothing seemed unusual.

 _The electricity Barry, charge it up!_

I stuck two electrodes into the liquid and prepared to put a heavy charge through the beaker.

This is a historical moment in time; I need to record what is happening, I began to search for my phone so I could record the results

 _No! That is a waste of time, just flip the switch!_

My body stopped mind search and my mind set completed a 180 degree switch as the electricity surged through the mixture, binding the dark blue liquid and making it look as if little sparks of electricity shot between the bubbles that floated freely to the top.

"What am I doing? I'm a scientist; I need to perform tests to see if this is safe!" I scolded myself as I slammed the sample down.

" _No, we need to test it now!"_ My body lost control as I jerked to the left uncontrollably and I lost control of my mind.

"What is happening to me? I need to get back to the doctors." I tried to move away from the workstation but my feet felt like they were nailed to the floor.

" _They can't help you, Barry. Only I can help you."_ My body let out another spasm as I lost control.

"What are you? Am I going insane?" I asked myself/it, I don't even know the difference anymore.

" _I am you, Barry, but stronger! I am the Barry that's fed up of being pushed around, being told he's wrong, going to therapy so a doctor can take away my memories!"_ The sickly voice was nothing more than an illusion in my head, only in my head, but I was still talking aloud.

"No, I went to therapy for my own good. If I didn't I would still think a man in red lightning killed my mother, that's crazy!"

" _For once, you are right. No man in lightning killed your dear old mother. It was an alien. An alien with super speed and a red cape."_

"No, Kryptonians are friendly. Supergirl wasn't even around then and Superman was in metropolis, it makes no sense!"

" _How else did that women die then?! You know that, deep down, I am right. Supergirl has been on Earth as long as you have been alive. Your mother, killed at the hands of someone pretending to be a hero? You must want revenge."_

"No! I don't even know her! The Director says she's here to help, and she's working with the DEO, she's a good person!"

" _Don't kid yourself, stop struggling against me! Let me take control, you don't have to be weak again, you don't have to be afraid!"_

My left hand reached for the small vial of my creation.

"That? What will that do? It heals people, it can't make you stronger." I slapped my own hand down; I must look so stupid if anyone was watching me.

" _Stupid, Barry Allen, this is why I should be in control! It can do so much more than heal, in the right hands, it can destroy!"_ The evil voice wasn't in my head anymore, it was coming from my lips!

I had lost control of my own body to something insane while I was left as a spectator.

" _So many opportunities at our fingertips, we could do anything. Let's start out small though, see you in the morning, Bar!"_ My own hands inserted the vial into a syringe and placed it on my forearm.

Before I could regain control, my finger squeezed the trigger and the serum was shot into my bloodstream as I fully lost myself, falling into nothingness until the morning.

.

"Agent Allen! Agent, wake up!" Hank shouted at me as my eyes started to flutter open.

"Barry! This is no time for sleeping!" Alex's hand slapped my cheek as my eyes flew open, before I could stop myself I was on my feet with Alex's arm in my tight grip.

"Sorry! Your training sticks, even through a coma." I chuckled through my rushed explanation.

"Good to know, but you need to waken up, this is important." Alex urged me as I nodded grimly.

"Agent Allen, what were you doing last night?" Hank asked me as if this was my fifth interview.

"I was stuck here on your orders. It's all a blur of boredom. Catching up on the news over the last few months. I think I went to sleep pretty early though. Why?" I asked the Director as I crossed to the sink in the adjoined bathroom.

"Nothing suspicious? No one out of the ordinary?" He asked again.

"Apart from the regular burly guys in full black with a gun strapped to their side? Nope, nothing. Something happen?" I turned the tap on and rinsed my face.

"An Agent was murdered last night. Agent Jenkins was found on the floor of his lab." I looked into the mirror to find myself grinning from ear to ear, not being able to stop the twinkle in my green eyes as I heard about his murder.

'What is going on with me? This isn't good news!' I thought to myself before going back into the room with Hank and Alex.

"What was the cause of death? Not a heart attack or an experiment gone wrong?"

"We don't know yet. The other lab guys are too scared to come in so I have to perform the tests, but I can't do that until later on, I need to investigate a lot of power surges that split through the city." Alex sighed as she typed at her datapad some more.

"I can do it. I was CCPDs best CSI and I don't want to spend another day in a bed, I will do any tests you need right now as long as I get out of here." I rambled as I searched Hanks face for any signs of leniency.

"Fine. But this is only because we need you. If you show any negative signs you are back in that bed." He warned before storming off.

"So... when can you get started?" Alex asked as she handed me the case file on the datapad.

.

Jenkins was spread across a mortuary table in one of the lower levels of the DEO. It had taken me one shower and change of clothes to get back to work, and I loved it.

"Weird, there are no signs of... _anything!_ It's like he just dropped dead, no defensive wounds or signs of a struggle. If he had a heart attack he would have knocked things over in his lab but it's still in pristine condition." I spoke for the recorders benefit, documenting my initial findings.

"Moving on to xray before my first incision." I noted as I pulled the machine up my co workers body.

"Nothing unusual in the patients lower half. Moving to upper chest annnnd..." As the machine reached my patients lungs and heart, it showed something almost impossible.

"Xray malfunction, failing to show any signs of a heart. That could definitely be the cause of death but a heart can't just explode!" My body seized up as my arm spasmed and knocked the recording equipment off its ledge, breaking the tape.

" _No, it can't. Don't you remember?"_ My body was possessed by another force as it took control of my lips.

"Remember what? What is happening to me?!"

" _Don't play coy, you know what's happening. What we did last night, what YOU did?"_ Images flooded my mind once more, dark blue lightning shooting through my lab, Jenkins cowering in a corner, my hand vibrating through his chest...

"No, that wasn't me, I couldn't do that, I wouldn't!"

" _But you did, and you liked it! Remember the power!"_ My body surged with electricity as I felt every cell in my body flare up, like I was constantly plugged in to a power socket...

... And I loved it.

" _Last night. We created the future, a formula that sped up every cell in our body and gave us super speed. Remember how you felt as you ran through the city!"_ I fell to the ground as I remembered blazing a trail down the roads, weaving in and out of cars and people as if they were statues...

... Statues completely at my will.

" _All that power can be ours just embrace me as part of yourself Barry, don't fight me. We can get revenge for your mother, remember that night!"_ A fire burned in my eyes as I saw the scene of my mother's murder for the first time since my therapist helped me repress the memories.

A trail of red cloth, a small women staring at me with cold blue eyes. _Supergirl!_

" _That's right Barry, she killed her, made your dad go to prison. Why should she play hero? She has to pay!"_ I stood up straight, lightning still shooting off of me, but I wasn't scared anymore.

I will never be scared again, because I have a purpose. Before I do anything, I need to make poor Jensen's death look like an accident, and I have plenty of unhealthy hearts to help me.

"Which poor unfortunate soul died of a heart attack?" I ran my finger over the metal coffins all lined up in rows, waiting to be cremated, waiting for me to _borrow_ a heart.

"Here we go, a John Smith! Perfect, no one knows you, so no one will care!" I thrust my hand through the cool metal and frozen flesh as I searched his chest for the organ.

"Perfect, now I just need to give you to Jensen, huh, I'm like Frankenstein." I chuckled to myself as I thrust my hand into the dead man's chest, leaving the other man's heart in its place before pulling my hand out.

"Now it looks like you died of a heart attack, sorry ole chap. No one will miss you." I patted the cold shoulder as the elevator doors signalled its arrival on this floor.

I zoomed to the chair on the opposite side of the room and began to write out the poor man's heart attack.

"Any luck, Barry?" _Ugh, Alex Danvers, goody two shoes perfect Agent. I really want to kill you but you may be important in the future..._

"Nah, nothing on or inside the body that would suggest murder. He does have a very unhealthy heart though. Poor Jenkins died of a heart attack." I let out my best empathetic sigh as Alex looked over my charts.

"Really? He was the healthiest man I've ever met, better than half the field agents, how do you know if you haven't cut into him?" _There's that smart girl I know and loathe!_

"The truth is Alex..." I walked up to her side as she looked over the body on the slab. "... He told me! When I first joined the team, we hung out as a 'welcome to the lab' sort of thing. He said he wouldn't be there long because he had heart problems, it's a shame I didn't get to see him before he... before he..." I let a single tear roll down my cheek, imagining the saddest thing I could... A world where Jenkins was still alive!

"I never knew you were that close..." She stared at me with her inquisitive gaze and I had to turn away before my facade broke.

"He was a good man." I couldn't keep from smiling as I said that! "I will miss him but we must push on, I need to go to my lab, I have some experiments to complete." I excuse myself as I entered the elevator alone, closing the door before my sinister smirk could be seen.

.

" _The last batch now, soon we can go to bigger things!"_ The voice in my head piped up as I sent a large shock into the beakers in front of me with my fingertips.

"Right, this should be enough for a month, but how does this whole speed thing work? Do I go unconscious and forget every time?" I asked myself as I loaded a syringe.

" _You only went unconscious last night because you fought against me, now, once you give yourself a dose, we should become one, your speed, and my knowledge."_ I didn't waste another second as I shot the serum I have come to name Velocity into my system.

" _Yes! The power! It's electrifying!"_ I chuckled to myself as I felt the familiar surge but a tenfold stronger.

" _What should I do first? Murders already under my belt, let's go for some robbery next!"_ I tapped into my newfound power, feeling the electricity in the very air, and I ran.

I ran out onto the balcony and down the side of the DEO building, I need to get a hang of my powers before I can even think about bringing Supergirl to justice, she has had months mastering her powers. I need to prepare.

I ran into the National City shopping centre, determined to test the limits of my powers in a fun and creative way. To steal as much as I could before anyone could react.

I hit my first store, a jewellery shop, picking up the most expensive necklaces and rings I could before burning a trail outside before the security gate could close, not like it would be a problem.

I threw the petty trinkets from the top level of the shopping centre before going to the next shop, a loan store, time to bring out my Robin Hood side.

I picked up all the paper documents and hard drives that store the shops records and threw them burned them with the energy coming off of my body, before throwing them to the public too.

 _That was a nice thing to do, but it wasn't very fun!_

I headed into every shop I could grab expensive thing in and threw them to the greedy little ants down below me, scurrying to save money and take the stolen goods, no one bothering to ask where they came from.

I couldn't stay in one place for long, unless I risked my face being caught on the security cameras, so I never stopped running. I hit the last store, a sports store, making sure I hit a few people with some tennis balls as I threw the equipment from the ledge. Not hard enough to kill, but it was pretty hilarious.

I ran back to the apartment the DEO got for me, the apartment that has only ever had one person inside. As I stopped running, I felt a more intense burning all over my body. Not the good burning, the bad burning!

I shed my scorned clothes to the ground. As I watched the fabric burn, I realised I would need something more durable.

" _Stealing and giving to the public? This is not what the power was given to you for, it is a waste!"_ My head scolded me.

"But what if... Just a maybe... I was given these powers to do good, bring justice to my parents by helping people?" I whispered to myself.

" _Imbecile! You have been doing good your whole life, solving murder after murder, bank robber after bank robber. And for what! Your parents are still dead, and ashamed of the weakling that carries their name. Why should other people be happy when their hero stole your happiness? They protect her, they worship her! They are nothing compared to us, let them worship us!"_

Right. They worship a murderer that pretends to be a hero, I need to show them the real Supergirl, the one that murdered an innocent women and orphaned a little boy.

No mercy for Supergirl. No mercy for National City. No mercy for _ANYONE!_


End file.
